


Crossing Borders

by DreamSkye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Secret of the Wings, Secret of the Wings AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamSkye/pseuds/DreamSkye
Summary: Lance, a curious summer fairy, ventures into the winter unaware of the risks. He is found in the middle of the storm by none other than Keith, a concerned winter fairy.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Crossing Borders

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading on AO3 for a couple years now, and I figured it was time to give back to the community, even if it is just my crappy writing. I need a way to destress and I guess this will be it for me! Hope this is somewhat enjoyable for everyone!

When Lance decided to leave his home this morning, he would never have imagined he would get caught in a blizzard, mostly because he has never seen one being a summer fairy and all. His talent was water and so he spent most of his days drifting down the river. While he loved his talent, he much preferred to spend his time exploring or finding lost things for his tinker friends, Hunk and Pidge. They were always creating new inventions from what he managed to find.

Last time he went on an expedition he found them a hairpin which they used to fix the waterwheel at the dust factory. It was nice that his adventuring was helpful for people and as soon as he left his house, he knew today was going to be a huge adventure. He decided to follow the river farther than he normally would because he spent most of his time in the summer realm, venturing into the spring and autumn seasons to visit friends. However, he had one place in mind today, the winter realm.

He had heard stories about the winter fairies since he had first arrived, but he has never seen one or entered their season. He knew it was forbidden, but he was just too curious. He figured he would just venture to the end of the river, where it crossed into the winter realm. When he arrived at the border of the fall and winter seasons he sat on a lilypad, gazing longingly at the lush white wonderland only a few feet from him.

He knew that since it was currently summer, there should not be anyone around the border and it couldn’t hurt to cross for a second to get a closer peak right? There was just so much that he wanted to know about winter and the fairies who lived there.

With one last glance behind, he crossed the border into Winter.


End file.
